The Beginning of the Othersiders
by TheOthersiders
Summary: Night Shade, a brony with a love for alchemy, makes a portal that can travel dimensions. Him, his two friends and some random guy get sent on a dangerous mission filled with vamponies, danger and a little bit of world saving set in four different dimensions. Equestria, Duel Academy, Oblivion and Hell.


**The Beginning of the Othersiders**

Our tale starts with three roommates, Paint, Night Shade and Bones. They're sitting together watching one of the shows that they all mutually love, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

"Imagine how amazing it would be if we could each have our very own ponies!" Paint said, as the episode came to a close

"Forget that!" Night Shade half-shouted "What if we could actually live in Equestria?!"

"Or what if..." Bones began, with a smile "We were sent on an extremely exciting and dangerous mission filled with dangerous enemies, vamponies and life changing plot twists. And the fate of not only Equestria, but the entire multiverse, will be in our hands!?"

The other two members of the group were looking at him like he was a complete psycho, then they all burst into laughter.

"Yeah, as if that would ever happen!" Night Shade said, mockingly "There's a better chance of me making an inter-dimensional portal with my alchemy!"

This got a few more laughs out of the group, then Bones and Paint decided that they needed to get out of the room for once.

"There's an awesome party a few floors down, and Paint and I are going to hang out," Bones said to Night Shade "Do you want to come too?"

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here and work on my alchemy." he responded "I've got a few little experiments that I want to try."

"Okay, just try not to use any dark magic." Paint said, sticking her tongue out at Night Shade

"No promises" he retorted, with an extremely straight face. This got a few more stares, but this time the laughing was not until much later.

As the pair left, the straight face that Night Shade had turned into a slight grin and he uttered "Finally. Now, I can get to work. If this succeeds, they will be so happy!"

He goes into his dark corner of the room and he pulls out pags of assorted herbs, powders, different sized vials and a big, black book with a cover that just looks like a starry night sky.

The book was called "Different Dimension and How to Travel Between Them" and it looked like the book had been worn out over centuries.

Night Shade flipped it open to the first page and began to read "Page one. Summoning a portal guard."

The ritual on the page required you to choose a portal guard from any given dimension. Of course, Night Shade chose Equestria. He had hoped that the guardian would be the best at navigating Equestria, and that would prove as very helpful. He flipped through the pages util he found the Equestrian Portal Guard page. Then, he started to read off the ingredients.

"Three peacebloom, one teaspoon of black summoning powder and..." He paused as he got to the last part. He looked as if he was both in shock, but that he expected it. "A small bit of DNA from the summoner." After he finished that sentence, he reached to the top of his head and yanked out quite a few hairs. "This should be more than enough..."

He filled a medium sized vial with water, put the ingredients into it, put the stopper in and read more of the instructions.

"Shake the vial in a clockwise motion until it looks like a starry night sky." Night Shade read aloud.

He started shaking it, very softly. After about 15 seconds of shaking, the water had turned pitch black. "Is this right?" He said, as he started to read over the page, looking to see if he had done something wrong. He looked back up, and to his surprise, the vial had the same exact texture as the front of the book.

"It's working!" He shouted as he put the vial down "I have to tell Bones and Paint about this!"

He ran to his closet, pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and bolted out the door.

"Where's this party at...?" He asked himself as he started running down the deserted dorm halls "I can here the music, so it can't be far."

He reaches the party room, but it's guarded by two very tough looking guys. One of which, has a necklace of Rainbow Dash's cutie mark.

"You're a brony?" Night Shade in disbelief, making the guard look at him and nod. "That's pretty awesome! Now, I'd like enterance into the party."

"We'll need to see your school I.D., please." The brony guard asked, smiling.

"Gladly" came the response from Night Shade as he takes out his I.D. "If you ever want to watch a few episodes, my room is B 394. I'm Jesse, by the way. But please, call me Night Shade."

"I'm Carlos. It's awesome to meet you." The guard said, opening the door "And I'll gladly come and watch a few episodes with you sometime."

At this, Night Shade gave a slight smirk and went inside and immediately could see his friends.

Bones was sitting on the couch in the signature grey hoodie that he always wore. Next to him was Paint in a T-Shirt and jeans. They were talking to eachother and pretty much ignoring the rest of the people at the party.

Night goes up to them and started screaming over the music "You've got to see this! You'll both love it! WE'RE GOING TO EQUESTRIA!"

At this last sentence, Bones stood up. "What?! You're kidding! That's not possible!."

"YOU HAVE TO COME SEE!" Night Shade shouted and then started running out the door, attracting the attention of Carlos.

Bones and Paint followed the running Night Shade and Carlos crept behind them. After a few minutes of running, they all got to the room, but not before Carlos gets himself seen by Bones.

"Who're you and why are you following us?" He says, then he spots the necklace and understands. "You heard the word "Equestria" and you went to see it, didn't you?" This results in a nod from the big student. "Fine. C'mon into our room and see what Night Shade had to show us."

Bones opens the door and the four walk into the room and immediately go still. Bones drops his keys, Night Shade goes wide-eyed and a high pitched scream is heard from Carlos.

On the floor in the middle of the room is a broken vial. It looked as though the contents destroyed it from the inside. But that wasn't what made everyone stand still.

In the corner of the room was an oval that looked exactly like a starry night sky. "That must be the portal!" Night Shade yelled "But where's the portal guard...?"

Suddenly, a faceless mare emerged from the portal. It had no facial features whatsoever, and yet it could still speak. It's voice echoed across the room, seemingly coming from inside the air. It was a female voice

"Hello, I am Slendermane. One of you has summoned me, and I believe it to be..." she says as she lifts a hoof towards Night Shade. "You."

"Yes, it was me." He said with the highest amount of confidence.

"The four of you are now linked to this portal. You will each get devices to call me whenever you need. Use them wisely, for I now have disturbing news. You four are going to be transported to different universes, the ones where your skills are at their highest. You will be in charge of the defense of that universe. There are four universes where the most defense are needed. Those universes are Duel Academy, Equestria, Oblivion and Hell. I guarentee that you know which of those you belong. Now, are you ready?"

END OF CH 1

Follow us on Tumblr ** blog/asktheothersiders for all updates and so you can ask us is in no way affiliated with any of the shows/movies/games that we stole... erm i mean... "borrowed" references from.**


End file.
